Current work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, include an engine, transmission, hydraulic systems, and other similar equipment. In many instances, an operator may operate the work vehicle while listening to a variety of noise sources both internal and external to the work vehicle. For example, an operator may listen to hydraulic whines, engine fluttering, exhaust notes, and tread noise from operation of the work vehicle.
In current work vehicles, operators may wear hearing protection, such as noise-isolating headphones, ear plugs, and other devices. Unfortunately, such devices indiscriminately muffle or dampen all sounds. It follows then, that if an operator must be actively considering equipment noise to assess the operability of the vehicle, the indiscriminate dampening of all sounds may lead to an operator being unable to hear noises or sounds associated with an equipment malfunction. Similarly, if an operator needs to hear voice commands or other signals from other people, sirens, alarms, etc., the indiscriminate dampening of all sounds may lead to an operator missing an important audio signal.
Accordingly, a system and method for active noise cancellation in work vehicles with selective noise pass-through features would be welcomed in the technology.